epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Valremathras/Wiki War Devil: Episode 3: Into the Light
(The Narrator comes into the room, closing the door behind him. He then proceeds to sit down after pouring a drink.) Narrator: Well, things got a bit interesting, haven't they? I just got back from the outskirts. Some oddball had a go at me for some reason. He called himself Jack. Part of some gang picking on people around the outskirts. Sad people, eh? Anyway, the war's still going on with a lot of tension at both companies. Our Ministry Leader also seems quite conflicted with himself. I wonder what he's thinking. (The scene then cuts to Shadow-Lerooy in his office at his desk, deep in thought. A grim expression on his face as he is pondering. Suddenly, Speed comes in and sits down, laughing.) Speed: Hey, boss. You'll never guess what? Shadow-Lerooy: Hm? Speed: Our spy in the outskirts, he's found him. (Shadow-Lerooy's expression lights up from the news and a smile creeps onto his face.) Shadow-Lerooy: Well, then. Let's bring him in. Speed: '''I'll send some troops over there at once. If he doesn't want back in, we'll force him back in. '''Shadow-Lerooy: Exactly. (The two both grin. Speed then takes out his cigar and exhales.) Speed: By the way, have you thought about getting that upgrade for your eye? (Shadow-Lerooy puts a hand on his eyepatch covering his right eye as Speed asks that question.) Shadow-Lerooy: I am strongly considering it. Speed: I reckon you should. The people down at the lab say it'll be a big improvement. Plus, you'll look even scarier to me. (Shadow-Lerooy thinks for a moment and then nods.) Shadow-Lerooy: Alright. Let them know I'll be down there soon. In the meantime, lets hunt down our prey. Speed: Yes, sir. (Shadow-Lerooy then considers another idea. After considering it, he smiles yet again.) Shadow-Lerooy: Matter of fact, I better accompany the troops to the outskirts. About time I got out in the field. (Speed lets out a hearty laugh after hearing Shadow's plan) Speed: Ah, gonna catch the target personally, eh? Nice touch, boss. Shadow-Lerooy: Indeed. Prepare the transport. (Shadow-Lerooy then lets out a laugh as the scene shifts to the outskirts and Joe is seen walking into Killer's store. Tov's RV is parked outside but Tovorok is nowhere to be seen. Joe then approaches Killer at the counter.) Joe: You seen Tov around here, then? Killer: Yeah, he came to pick up some cigars and some food. We said hello and thats it. Poor guy. He's probably turning to any bar he can find to drink himself to death. I guess what happened screwed him up pretty badly. Joe: Hard to believe he's still around, eh? Killer: Tell me about it. His RV's just outside. Oh look, here he comes. (Joe looks out the window and sees Tovorok refueling his RV again. Joe goes outside to confront Tov.) Joe: Tovorok. (Tov notices Joe and, realising he can't escape this time, sighs to himself.) Tovorok: Fuck. What do you want? Joe: I just wanna talk to you man. Its been a long time, may as well catch up, eh? Tovorok: Well, better make it fast. I gotta get going. Joe: I know what happened back at Wiki City got you like this, and I'm sorry for what happened. You're still a good guy to me, man. Tovorok: I know. But what happened, and what I am. I can't forgive myself for that. Joe: Give it time, and maybe you will. Eh? (Tov nods as he finishes fueling up his RV.) Tovorok: Anyway, I gotta go. Good to see you, Joe. And, sorry about the other day. (Tovorok shakes hands with Joe.) Joe: No problem. (Joe ponders for a moment, then decides to offer Tov something.) Hey, if you need somewhere to live, I'm living in a refugee home not that far from here. I'm sure they'll take you in. They cook some nice food, after all. (Tov smiles at the offer.) Tov: '''Thanks, Joe. But I got a home for now. But, if anything else changes then I'll come find you. (Tovorok then goes inside his RV and drives off and Joe goes back inside the shop. As Tov drives off onto the main road, he notices Ministry Patrol driving towards the gas station from the distance. As a result, he starts to turn around. The scene then shifts to Shadow-Lerooy inside his personal transport with a few of his personal guards.) '''Guard 1: '''We're coming up to our destination, sir. '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Good. Our spy's waiting for us. Tell the rest to prepare to stop. '''Guard 2: '''Yes, sir. (The Patrol continue driving. The scene then shifts back at the store. Killer is finishing his shift and walks out the store with Joe, as they walk past the gas station and near the main road they have a conversation along the way.) '''Joe: You reckon Tov's gonna be alright out there? Killer: Eh, probably. I don't really care. (Joe sighs.) Joe: Well, he always was a strong person. Though I'm sure the war's fucked him over a lot. (As the two stare off into the distance on the right, they notice a bunch of vehicles approaching. Upon further look, Joe discovers what they are and shows a shocked expression.) Joe: Shit! Ministry Patrol. (Killer walks slightly behind Joe, showing the same expression but at the same time, holding a crowbar behind his back.) Killer: Damn. What the hell are they after? Joe: I gotta stay out of sight, man. Can you unlock the shop so that I can hide inside? Killer: Sure. But I got a better idea... (Without warning, Killer strikes Joe in the back with a crowbar, knocking him down to the ground.) Killer: Why don't I give you over to my boss, instead? (Joe, shocked from the attack and betrayal, tries to get back up but Killer lets out another fierce strike from the crowbar to Joe's face this time, bloodying him.) Joe: Why...why you?! (Killer smirks.) Killer: '''Well, the boss did want you back in The Ministry, didn't he? (Killer stomps on Joe's back, restraining him as The Ministry Patrol approaches their destination. Shadow-Lerooy steps out of his vehicle and approaches Joe who looks up at his former boss who gives a devious grin.) '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Hello, Joe. (Joe coughs up a bit of blood but gives Shadow a fierce look.) '''Joe: '''I..I'm not going back. Ever! '''Shadow-Lerooy: I thought you'd say that. (Shadow signals Killer release Joe who tries to get up back again but is instantly kicked to the ground by Shadow himself. He then points the guards towards Joe and start beating him down by kicking, stomping and even clubbing him with their guns. They then aim their guns at Joe, looking to execute him.) Shadow-Lerooy: '''I'll make this easy for you, Joe. You return with us to The Ministry, and you'll live. Refuse, and you die right here. (Shadow-Lerooy gives Joe a cold stare waiting for his answer.) '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''So, what's it going to be? (Joe looks up to Shadow with a defiant look.) '''Joe: Go to hell! (Joe spits at Shadow-Lerooy as he shakes his head at Joe's decision.) Shadow-Lerooy: '''Unfortunate. Prepare to fire, on my command! (The guards aim their guns at Joe and Killer takes out a pistol and holds it at Joe's head.) '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Ready! Aim! Fir-- (But before Shadow can give the order, an RV swoops out from the pavement and runs over the guards. Shadow-Lerooy and Killer are stunned at the sudden interruption. Joe passes out from the beating. Out of the RV then comes Tov, smoking a cigar and staring at Shadow and Killer.) '''Tov: Sorry guys. But this person's coming with me. (Shadow-Lerooy smirks as he signals Killer to approach Tov. Killer aims his gun at Tov.) Shadow-Lerooy: So, the beast has come out of seclusion. A pity it will be shortlived. (Tov drops his cigar as Killer points the gun right at Tov's face. Tov would then immediately disarm Killer and swiftly roundhouse kicks him to the gut and knocks him down. Killer would get up and a fight begins. Killer would try and deliver fierce blows to Tov's face but Tov would be able to block every move Killer threw and eventually knock him out with an uppercut to the jaw. Shadow-Lerooy would be clearly impressed as he claps.) Shadow-Lerooy: So there's still a fighting spirit inside you. (As the guards awaken, Shadow-Lerooy signals them to attack Tov. They start shooting but Tov is able evade every bullet and knock them all down. One guard manages to shoot him in his right shoulder but Tov lets out a growl and takes down the guard and punches him to death. Once done, he picks up Joe and puts him in the RV and drives off, ignoring Shadow-Lerooy who just smiles as Killer gets up.) Killer: '''Shall we pursue, sir? '''Shadow-Lerooy: No. Let them run. They'll pose no threat, for now. (The scene then shifts to Tov and Joe in the RV. Joe is in the passenger seat, waking up. He notices his wounds have been tended to by Tov who he sees driving. Joe then looks at Tov.) Joe: '''Thanks for that. You saved my ass, back there. But how did you know? (Tov looks at Joe.) '''Tov: '''I saw the patrol in the distance. I had a gut feeling they were coming after you so I thought I'd do you a favor. (Joe smiles.) '''Joe: Glad to see you're still that caring guy I knew. (Tov chuckles.) Tov: '''Well, it has it's uses. I'll take you over to my home. You can rest there for a few days before I drop you off at your refugee place. It's the least I can do. (The scene then shifts to Devil in his laboratory. He is overlooking several experiments and subjects, when he approaches a body similar to his in a chamber.) '''Devil: How long until this is fully complete? (Doctor Samis approaches.) Samis: Well when the transfer begins, it may take a while for the body to be full ready but it will depend on the person's mind inside of it whether it is strong enough to survive the trip. (Devil smiles.) Devil: 'Oh, I am aware that this person's mind will be just sufficient enough. (Devil smirks as he leaves and Doctor Samis puts a label on the body's chamber marked ''Devilishmind II. The scene then shifts to Tov and Joe going into Tovorok's house. Joe frowns.) '''Joe: '''I was expecting a mansion or something. '''Tov: Well, you can thank Devil and his war for that. I lost a lot of stuff when the war began. (Joe lets out a laugh.) Joe: '''Yeah well, you can thank him for a lot of stuff. (The two then enter Tov's home. It's a run-down place and quite small but is the best money can buy.) '''Tov: '''Spare bedroom's upstairs. Might wanna get some rest. You've had a hell of a day. '''Joe: Yeah, I could do with some shut-eye. (Joe proceeds to go upstairs but stops and turns towards Tov again.) Joe: '''Thanks again, for saving my life. (Tov gives a caring smile.) '''Tov: '''Anytime, man. And, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I just felt that it was best for me to-- '''Joe: '''I know. (Joe goes upstairs and into the spare bedroom. He looks around and notices a picture of Tov back in Wiki City with a few friends of his. They would be known as BreZ, Legion, Voice and Drak. Joe frowns as he puts the picture back down. He then notices a picture of another person. A woman who was close to Tov. Joe would let out a sigh as he turned to the bed to lie down and rest. Tov would be downstairs, treating the wound on his shoulders. He would claw the bullet out and then stitch the wound up and finally place it in a bandage. He would then lay down on his couch and watch TV while drinking beer. The scene then changes to The Ministry Lab where Shadow is seen getting the mentioned eye upgrade. Killer's ribs are being treated after being fractured by Tov. Speed is overseeing Shadow-Lerooy's upgrade as Doctor Clock is working on Shadow's new cybernetic eye.) '''Speed: '''I told you you wouldn't regret this, boss. You're gonna be better than ever. '''Clock: '''Speed is correct. With the new cybernetic eye, you'll be more stronger, faster and scarier in doing so. (Shadow-Lerooy nods. Clock then finishes installing the eye into Shadow's empty eye socket. When complete, the iris would be purple and glow for a brief second. Speed laughs.) '''Speed: '''Hahaha! You look better than ever, boss. Why don't you try out it's power on something? (Shadow-Lerooy nods at Speed's suggestion.) '''Shadow-Lerooy: Alright. Bring a prisoner in. Speed: '''I know just the guy. (After a moment, Speed would bring in a prisoner by the name of Four. Shadow-Lerooy would give Four a cold stare. Four would spit on the ground.) '''Four: Doesn't matter how cool you look. You're still a little bitch, Shadow. Or perhaps I should call you-- (Four never finishes the sentence as he is blasted across the room by Shadow-Lerooy's eye beam. Four would land on the floor, dead. Shadow would grin.) Shadow-Lerooy: This shall do just fine. (Clock would drop his jaw but then laugh maniacally.) Clock: '''I knew you'd approve, sir. You can control the modes on your eye beam so it doesn't have to be as fatal. But I'm sure you'll learn them as time goes on. (Shadow-Lerooy would nod and he would head to the war room with Speed.) '''Speed: '''So, what now, boss? (Shadow would place a marker on Wiki City.) '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Now, we make our next move. (The scene then shifts to the gas station. Tov would be there approaching the counter with the new store clerk, Mendes. Outside would be a gangster by the name of Jack looking at Tov's RV. Tov and Mendes would look outside and then back to each other.) '''Mendes: You know that kid? (Tov's expression is grim as he responds.) Tov: Unfortunately. Mendes: Best stay away from him. I hear he's part of some gang that's messing around on the outskirts. If I were you, just drive away once you've fueled up. (Tov nods as he walks away from the counter and as he stops to look outside, he notices Jack kicking his RV and smacking it. Tov would then walk outside and confront Jack, looking him dead in the eye. Jack would look back at him and then spit in his face as he walks off. Tov would grin as he fuels up and would get in his RV and drive off. He would drive away from the gas station but stop on the road as he watches Jack fuel up his car and then go inside. After a moment's thought, Tov would exit his RV and walk back to the gas station and over to Jack's car. He opens up the bonnet with Jack not looking and takes out a match, lights it and throws it into the car battery. After doing so, he walks away and the engine starts to ignite and the car blows up. Jack and Mendes notice it outside and Jack runs outside, shocked at what just happened. He then notices Tov drive off in his RV and is infuriated as he figures out who did it. He then sees a note on the ground near his burnt car from Tov that reads Fuck you. Tov is then seen his RV driving home, grinning with what he just did. The scene then shifts back to the Narrator.) Narrator: So, Tov has finally entered the light. Now that he's saved our friend Joe, will he accompany him to the refugee home and maybe join them there? Who knows? But I believe Tov will have a big part to play in the end of this war. All we can do is be patient and see what destiny has in store for the great Beast himself. ' End of Episode 3.' Category:Blog posts